Running the show
by Sibelius
Summary: A short story but it has a point at the end i thought i could hit two things at once a story and a message


Max and Alec quickly scaled the building and slipped through a window. They quickly round housed two guards standing in the room, so that they fell to the ground unconscious. Alec made his way over to the door and unlocked it. He tapped on the wall in the stair case room. It made a loud echo and footsteps followed. Logan and Asha quickly made their way up the stairs. Both had gotten in the building with the fake id's Logan pitched and Max and Alec got them in the mainframe part of the building. Logan quickly made his way over to the colossal computer system. Max pulled out a COM.  
  
"Lydecker, how are you doing?"  
  
"Me and my teams have managed to secure the perimeter. No one will get in or out without us saying so."  
  
"Good." Max quickly changed channels on the COM.  
  
"How are you guys?"  
  
"We are fine. We have the barracks under siege and with our numbers and strength I think we match them pretty well. So far we have an opening in the roof only us trans can access and the rest of the building is locked down." Came the raspy voice of Mole.  
  
"Alright." She turned to Logan.  
  
"How much time?" Max asked Logan.  
  
"From the way it looks I will need about 5 to 10 minutes. Can you give me that?" Max looked nervously to the door as Asha and Alec were trying to do everything they could to seal it.  
  
"We'll try." Logan started to type furiously at the computer. Alec Asha and Max looked like caged animals. Their eyes were darting and they were all nervous as hell.  
  
BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. Suddenly all heads spun towards the door. They were trying to break it down.  
  
"Oh crap. Well this will be a fun little party." Alec said sarcastically.  
  
"Logan?" Max pleaded.  
  
"I need 4 more." Logan was typing faster then ever before. Everything was silent.  
  
"That can't be good." Asha remarked.  
  
"What is another word for devil?" Logan asked suddenly.  
  
"What?" Alec asked unbelievably.  
  
"It has to be their password. Their password would be after their leader. What is another word for devil?"  
  
"Fiend?" Asha tried.  
  
"Tried it. Never mind. Just give me 4 more." Logan turned back to the computer and they could actually hear his brain going a mile a minute. He was muttering.  
  
All the sudden a huge dent was pushed into the door. Asha picked up two mini guns and tossed them to Alec and Max. Alec looked over at Max with a smirk while she loaded the weapon.  
  
"I thought you didn't do guns?" Max glared at him.  
  
"I don't. But I have seen these people in action and Alec… be afraid cause hell only knows I am."  
  
Suddenly the door blew in. The three soldiers breathed in deeply hoping to any source they don't die during this. In entered 5 men. They slowly stalked in the room among the rising dust. They were huge. It looked like there were made up of two people and 3 times the strength to match.  
  
"Well what have we found here? Trying to mess with the system are we? Well we can't have that." One said in a deep mocking voice.  
  
"Yeah well we are only messing with the system because it has been seriously screwed up." Max retorted.  
  
"You shouldn't talk like that to us little girl." Another guy hissed. Max flipped up her middle finger to him and smiled.  
  
This one obviously had quite the temper because he lunged at her. She dodged him and got a punch to the back of the head. As soon as that happened the others sprung to action. Asha and Alec were being attacked by 3 of the monster dudes. Asha looked over to where Logan was and saw the fifth guy approach him from behind in order that he would break Logan's neck. She scrambled on the ground to recover the gun knocked out of her hands and fired over and over at the man. He fell with a thud after 1 and a half straight minutes of firing. Alec was unable to keep the 3 guys off her any longer.  
  
"Asha!" He warned and she spun around and ducked a blow meant for her.  
  
"I got it!!!" Logan exclaimed. "It was imp!" He began on a new furious typing rampage.  
  
Alec was having a hard time holding two guys on his own. Before he was about to be totaled into a wall a swift shadow swooped into the room and knocked a guy to the floor with his feet. He bent down and punched the guy in the face enough to break his nose. The man stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Zack??" Max exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Max."  
  
"How did you-?" He cut her off.  
  
"I'll explain later. I thought you might need some help." With that all of the X5's that escaped with her that fateful night swooped into the room. Even Brin Tinga and Ben were there.  
  
Ben stood in front of Alec a bit, as they looked each other up and down.  
  
"Reunions later people. Now you need to fight." An irritated Syl ordered.  
  
With that about 3 or 4 people to a guard and soon they were out.  
  
"Logan how is it going?" Ma x asked anxiously. His brow was furrowed in concentration.  
  
"Give me 3 more at least." Suddenly there was a crackling on Max's COM.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked. The sound of moles voice came through.  
  
"Max a group of 30 guys got out. It was inevitable. But they are heading your way." Max was instantly freaked but she kept her cool.  
  
"Thanks." She looked helplessly towards the rest. There was no way they all could take them out. Soon they heard the military boots head up the stairs towards them. Everyone in the room was freaked but they all took up a fighting stance. Soon the men poured in and fighting commenced. Everyone was getting bruised and battered.  
  
Suddenly a man swung out a gun and aimed it at the rebellion leader. Max. She braced herself for the bullet she wouldn't be able to dodge but he was kicked to the ground. A group of about 8 people entered through the window.  
  
"White?" He looked at her with a cold look he always carried.  
  
"452." They looked at each other. They both knew one day one of them would exterminate the other but they had to fight with each other now to get the chance.  
  
Soon the familiars and X5's had the room taken care of.  
  
"Max. I need thirty seconds to start it." Logan shouted over the protesting groans from the goons on the floor. Logan looked intently at the screen. This will not be the end. This is a beginning. The screen he wanted finally came up and he clicked here and there. He took of his glasses.  
  
"Show time people." Then he pressed the button on his camera.  
  
"This is a streaming video. It cannot be found it cannot be bought and it is the last free voice in this world. A sudden force of evil has plotted senseless timings for the new fall season line up. Dark angel however is not one of them. There only goal is to eliminate all shows worthy of watching. We cannot let this happen. This source of evil, you know who you are, fox. This has to stop. We will not be terminated. We will fight to the death need be. Unfortunately you are too late. You will face the consequences as we have over taken your fox building. The schedule has already been changed. Instead of putting Dark angel back on at Fridays it will be on the television twenty-four hours a day. You are no longer in control. You try to fight this and you will be terminated. Do not give in to the evil decision of fox. Fight what is wrong. Peace. Out."  
  
  
  
Logan turned the camera off. He typed some more things into the computer and slipped out a disc smiling to himself.  
  
"What's that?" White asked.  
  
"Just a little something for our friends." Logan said. "Max tell them to pull back." Max nodded a proceeded to do so.  
  
Everyone left the building and proceeded to their proper places, terminal city, alias locations, the cult, head quarters and the penthouse. (They fixed it up)  
  
  
  
Penthouse:  
  
"What exactly did you do?" Max asked as she sat on the counter.  
  
"I left a virus that would terminate all files and cause everything to short circuit so that their information and power could never be retrieved."  
  
"But then how are we gonna control the fox network?" Alec asked confused. Logan waved a disc in the air.  
  
"They don't have the info but however we do." He smiled.  
  
"Dang Logan! What happened to your fingers?" Asha asked. Everyone looked down to see them bleeding from the typing. Logan shrugged.  
  
"I suffer what the followers suffer. They sent in their postcards their e- mails their work and such and I am sure they suffered the same. We just took the extra step needed." Logan pulled out a bunch of raw steaks and passed them out between Max Alec Asha and Zack who applied them to their severe wounds. But it was worth it.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I will fight this to the death I swear to god. I will not let this happen. Should it be cancelled and never return I will still be there writing. I will not go unheard. Where as I am not made at fox so much as their stupid decision I will protest in a rational manner and I suggest everyone do the same. I mean would you appease people who write letters to cuss you out? Resist it. Stay strong with the struggle and put aside all shipping differences. This is war people. 


End file.
